Pirates with a Twist and No Witch
by CaptainJacksBabe
Summary: So basically, this is the same story that I already wrote, but with detail and not just script. It's the pirates story but with no Elizabitch and my own characters thrown in. Read and Review please. Jack oc Will oc
1. The Dream

Ok before I start I wanna say that I do not own anything pirates that you see. Anythig Disney is not mine. I only own my charcters and yah anything you do not recognise. Now this is how it's gonna go. It's still the same story I wrote before the Pirates with a Twist and No Witch only this one is descriptive and not "lazy". I hope you all who read it before enjoy it and those of you who didn't, do as well, thanks CaptainJacksBabe.

**THE DREAM**

**Ashley's point of View**

It was cold and the wind was hard. The ship rocked fervently against the crushing blue waves. Sailors were running everywhere. My friend Emily and were told to remove ourselves from harms way. And so we did. Emily grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front of the ship.

Emily was nearly running to the front of the ship. "Can you believe them? Harms way?", she laughed.

We were only young children, 10 years old to be exact and she wanted to help the sailors. Was she insane? Well, actually quite possibly.

"Emily, do you think a ship full with men would like two little girls around them as they work?"

Emily frowned, "Well no, I suppose they wouldn't. But still I would like to take part of the action."

I looked at Emily. As much as I wanted to be free she wanted it that much more. We both knew the only way to achieve that dream would be to join part in piracy. the very thing that ended in public hanging. It was an awful death but perhaps it was worth an amazing adventure. Oh how I pine to be apart of that circle. To be able to do what I want and not be constrained to society.

It would happen someday when I was older, but not right now. Right now I was the women of the household, even at the age of ten. My mother died and now everything falls into my hands. But one day. One day I will have freedom. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up"

Emily jerked her head towards me, "May I ask what you are doing?"

I answered a bit offended, wasn't it quite clear that I was singing. "I'm singing."

She seemed to understand that she offended me, "No, no I know that. I meant what was it that you were singing, my dear friend?"

Oops, "I was singing 'A Pirate's Life for Me'."

"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do?"

"No one is around and if they are they are not paying attention. So quite frankly I have no inclination to what they think."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Alright then."

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up." I stopped and found that eMiyl was humming to my song. With a slight smile I asked, "Would you care to join me?"

She stopped abruptly and hesitated before answering me, "Possibly… I might want to join your careless song."

Now I was smiling. From eye to eye I was smiling, "Alright then."

We both turned to the front of the ship singing, "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"

Emily and I froze. Ending our song suddenly. WE both felt a cool, thick hand on our shoulders jerking us forward a little bit.

"Quiet, missies!" I was a harsh voice.

I turned and followed by me was Emily. It was only Mister Gibbs. The crazy old sailor, who perhaps had passed his time and needed to retire to something less stressful for his mind. I thought he was absolutely crazy; Emily on the other hand loved his stories, though she would never admit it. "Mr. Gibbs, we were only singing about pirates it will do no harm."

"Yes, young missy but they're cursed pirates that sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

Maybe I would. Well, not cursed pirates but pirates none the less.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!"

I was brought from my thoughts. Dragging my attention from Mister Gibbs to Mr. Norrington, he was a tall, thin man. He was always towering over me. I kind of liked him. He seemed nice of enough. Emily detested him; to bossy, she put it.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way." He dismissed Mister Gibbs, with a slight wave of his hands.

I looked over at Emily who rolled her eyes and mocked a hand wave. I giggled. All the men turned and looked at me.

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have women on board, too... even miniature ones."

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Emily had to put in her two senses as always.

"Think again, Miss Langley. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop."

I immediately nudged Emily and we turned out heads to watch Mister Gibbs. He pretended that he was hanging from a rope. My eyes bulged out of my head. I looked over at Emily, with my eyes still out of their sockets, figuratively of coarse, her mouth was hanging wide open.

Just then my father walked over to our little group, "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter and young Miss Emily." Always trying to dislodge our notions on pirates, he was.

"My apologies, Governor Swann." Lieutenant Norrington left without another word, returning to another group of men that were gathered around a post.

I turned to my father. Possibly I could somehow desensitize his actions and opinions towards pirates, "Actually we find it all fascinating."

"Yes. That's what concerns me." It was worth a try. I'll just have to try everyday of my life.

I looked around and noticed that Emily had walked over to engage Mister Gibbs in another story, I suppose. My father walked off with a look I interpreted as "behave yourself". I always did. I walked over to the bow of the ship. If no one was going to embrace me in their conversation, that was fine. I would just think to myself.

I leaned over the edge of the rail and looked into the water. Just then, I noticed I parasol floating by. That was strange, I didn't lose a parsol. Maybe Emily lost hers but I can't remember her bringing a pink one. Hmmmm. That was sooo strange. Looking over a tiny bit I saw a plank of wood. What is going on? Looking closer at the wreckage I saw a- a BOY! "BOY!Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

Lieutenant Norrington, rushed over to my side to look into the water, thrusting his upper body over so that he could see what I could, "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard."

The men worked passionately to see that the boy was brought on board. One of the men placed him, none the two gently on a wooden box.

Mr. Norrignton rushed over to him quickly. Instantly checking his pulse points and putting his ear on his mouth. "He's still breathing", he announced loudly.

I could see Captain Langley being led by Emily, over to the box to watch

Mister Gibbs ran to the bow to jump up on the railing and look out at the sea. "Mary, Mother of God!"

I looked to where he was pointing and the ocean was on fire. There was a large, vessel plunged into the water, surrounded by fire, large orange and red flames. Pieces of the ship scattered every which way onto the sea.

My father spoke up almost a bit like he was a little frightened by what we'd seen, "What happened here?"

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

Always highly dignified and had an answer to everything. Mr. Norrington could not let thing be unexplained I bet you a pirate-

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

Ha! I was right; I'll wager anything that it was pirates. I looked over to Emily to see what she thought, however her father was shielding her from the wreckage.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." My father spoke hastily; he didn't, if it wasn't obvious, like pirates.

Lieutenant Norrington looked fiercely at Emily's father "Captain!?"

Captain Langley spoke with determination, "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

All the sailors yelled, "Heave to!"

Abruptly Captain Langley pulled Emily from him and looked at the both of us, "Emily, Ashley, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."

We both nodded somewhat stunned at what was happening. He looked satisfied and left us to go and accompany the rest of his crew.

Emily looked on after her father with appreciation, "One day I will be captain."

It didn't take long for me to realize that the only Captain she could be was a pirate because women Captain's aboard the navy was not accepted, but to engage in such conversation, now was not the time, "Emily, not now! Come on." I dragged her to box.

Gently I traced his face with my hand. Emily looked at me oddly, but I didn't care, his face was so soft and cold.

He jerked awakes catching my wrist in his firm grip and yanking it towards him.

I took me a while to catch my breath, "It, It's ok. My name's Ashley Swann."

Emily looked at me strangely again, then, turned her attention to the boy in front of us, "Yes, yes and I'm Emily Langley."

He stuttered, "Wi- Will- Will Turner."

He released my hand and I went back to let it hover over him, "We're watching over you, Will." He fainted; I looked over him with fondness. Emily noticed she was about to say something, when I noticed something on his neck. Yanking it off to examine it closer I noticed it was a medallion. I looked at Emily with an open mouth.

She stuttered, "He's a p-pirate" She was probably stuttering from excitement. Not one of us had ever met a pirate. Or pirate child.

We both heard approaching footsteps and turned. I hid the medallion behind my back. Emily went to stand somewhat in front of me to cover anything else.

"Has he said anything?"

Startled I answered, "He said his name is William Turner."

"That's all we found out." Emily said.

Lieutenant Norrington was brief, "Take him below."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. A Beautiful Dress and Impressive Sword

**Anything you recognise is not mine...enjoy the story...**

**A BEAUTIFUL DRESS AND AN IMPRESSIVE SWORD**

**Ashley's point of View**

Against my own will my eyes flew open at the remembrance of my past. Still somewhat doused from my sleep I tiredly made it out of bed, to my nightstand. I just wanted to see if it was still there. Reaching my hand into the drawer I pulled back the tiny little trap door hiding my biggest secret.

Ah and there it was. My medallion. Will's medallion? My medallion that was soiled from all the dust that rested and collected on it through the years. I haven't put this on in what seemed like ages. 8 years to be exact.

Tying in around my neck brought back memories from when I used to wear it as a child and pretend I was a pirate.Playing with it in between my fingers reminds me of the time Emily and I fought to see who would get. She won of coarse giving me a black eye. She felt bad and said it would only be fair if I had it and that I couldn't tell my father.

We never told anyone about it, we never have and never will. It will forever remain our secret. I could only think of how Will would be hanged if it was found. No, no one must ever know._  
_  
'BANG!'

"Ashley? Are you alright? Are you decent?"

Realizing my father was calling my name brought my mind back to the present. Carefully tucking away the medallion in between the valley of my breasts and throwing on my robe I turned briskly to the door, "Yes, yes!"

My father threw the door open to my room and looked at me with one of his face's. They were loving looks and yet somewhat what a parent would give to a child, I realize I'm his child and he is my parent but still I am of 18 years.

"Still abed at this hour?" He walked conservatively over to my window and pulled back the curtains to look out the window._ "_It's a beautiful day." He paused for a moment. I had a feeling something was going to break me from my peaceful mood. "I have a gift for you."

My mood is definetly not broken.

He used his two index fingers and called forth one of the help with a large box. Taking off the lid he revealed one of the most beautiful dresses that I had ever seen. It was gold and cream and simply beautiful, I can't even describe the immaculate beauty.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Pulling it from the box I pressed it lightly to my front admiring the amazing detail and work crafted into this artwork.

"Isn't it?" He asked.

There was a catch. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" I said as I swirled around in it.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

I giggled. I sure hope he doesn't need an occasion.

He turned to the maids, "Go on."

They took me behind my changing wall and started pooring me into the dress, throwing on my layers of underclothing needing to look appropriate. Of course.

"Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" What ceremony? A ceremony? I don't remember any such news. Ow. I shot the maid one pained look. Expressing that she needed to be more gentle or else she could break my _fragile_ body.

She gave me a slight smile and continued to pull hard at the blasted strings.

"Lieutenant Norrington's promotion ceremony." He said as if I should have known. I did. Well, I had a slight indication.

"I knew it! I wonder if Emily knows?"

"I'm sure she does, as much as I love the dear girl her listening to fervent gossip is not lady like for anyone especially a young lady ready to be wed." That wasn't very nice, and Emily wed? I had to laugh. "Well, Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!"

I gasped. Blasted thing. I told her, well in so many words, well in actually no words, with my eyes and I said she needed to be kinder. I know she undertood me. Oh, how it hurts.

"Is a fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know." He paused. What was I supposed to say. I mean he was kind enough. But I didn't love him. He continued with his ludicrous phrases. "Ashley? How's it coming?"

I gasped again and gave the maid another pleading look, "It's difficult to say."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

I think it's safe to say I very much dislike London right now, "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." Please stop yanking those stupid ropes. I silently prayed to God their hands would forget how to tie and pull, or that they would loose feeling in them. Awful of me I know but I have a certain fondness for my lungs staying in place.

There was a knock at the door, "Milord, you have a visitor."

* * *

**Wills' point of view**

Their home is enormous. I always felt awkward in her home. Ashley's home. I couldn't help it. It wasn't enough that I was attracted to her in every way possible, but she had to come form one of the most dignified families in Port Royal. How could I compete with that. Eventually I'll have to accept that we won't be together. I want so bad to agree to that but I want so badly for it to become a reality.

Distracting myself from such silly and unintelligent dreams I went to admire one of the sconces. I wonder if it feels as real as it looks. Reaching rebelliously to touch the sconce, I caught it in my hand. I CAUGHT IT IN MY HAND!

I broke it! I broke it! Well this is an awkward situation. Thinking quickly I buried it in the vase holding their umbrellas and canes. I hope no one notices.

Light footsteps falling down the staircase brought my attention to the stairwell. Governor Swann and his help were coming down the stairs.

The servant went to attend other business in the house, I assume and Governor Swann went to greet me, "Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again."

"Good day, sir. I have your order." I nodded my head, a sing of courtesy. I went over to the table in the foyer to pull out the sward I crafted. An absolutely beautiful sword if you ask me. He practically tore it from my grasp in anticipation.

"Well." He unsheathed it.

If well was all he had to say, let's see what he says when I tell him about the workmanship? "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." I gestured towards the sword. He gave it to me. I balanced it perfectly on my hand. _"_Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." I flipped the sword in a manor of pride and handed it too the governor.

I think I may have stunned him a little bit. He took the sword from me, "Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?"

My master? That stings a little, well I cannot be rude his business is valid. Placing a smile on my face I answered, "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

More footsteps fell lightly down the stairs. Looking up from the governor I noticed the most angelic nymph I had ever seen. She's fairy like in everything about her. Ashley's always been so stunning and it nearly rips my breath away each time.

Governor Swann spoke with a loving tone, "Oh, Ashley, you look absolutely stunning."

Her eyes fell softly on mine. She has the most beautiful blush. And telling from the heat in my cheeks I must have required a blush too. Why?

"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" I smiled internally.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to...?"

"About the day we met, do you remember?" He interrupted him. He might be a bit peeved at that.

Well, I might as well answer the question, "How could I forget, Miss Swann?" and how could I? It was the day god introduced me to his most beautiful angel. We-

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Ashley?"

Well, this is the time to impress her father, "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

Governor Swann smiled, "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." He gave Ashley a parasol, _"_There you are."

Ashley face changed to cold and expressionless. Why must I have offended her? She gave me a curt, smile, "Good day, Mr. Turner."

"Come along." Governor Swann ushered her out of the house. They walked into the carriage.

I followed them outside into the sun. Waiting on the terrace that lead to the front door of their hose, "Good day..." The carriage took off, flying down the rocky road. "... Ashley", I whispered, even though there was no use.

I'll never deserve her.

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. A most Excellant Entrance

Nothing Disney is mine...sadly...

**A MOST EXCELLANT ENTRANCE**

**Jack's point of View**

There is no better feeling than this. Well there is, it would be to once again feel the spokes of the Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean underneath my fingertips. To feel the enormous waves lapping up against her bow. No better feeling. This feeling can subside until then.

Smiling broadly into the cold and harsh wind, emotionally admitting there was no greater feeling than the freedom of the sea. Closing my eyes to remember this peaceful moment, because it was sure to be my last. Especially since I'm heading into the dignified Port Royal. Oh well.

Relishing in the feeling of my tiny little dingy, well not mine. I chuckled.

Opening my eyes so that I could see the rest of the voyage, I noticed- THE BOAT IS FILLING UP WITH WATER!

Frowning instantly, I jumped down with haste to plow the water out the side. Where was that bucket? Ah. Found it!- Filling up the bucket I began immersing the sea water to where it belonged. Back in the sea, not my, I chuckled again, her dingy.

Looking up briefly at the sun I notice three hanged skeletal pirates. "Pirates ye be warned", I read. 'Pfffffff'. Only if you're an awful pirate, which I am most certainly not. So no harm done, however as a sign of respect I shall lower my hat off my head, to my chest, over my heart, signaling I acknowledge these once breathing pirate men. My brothers in life.

Feeling more water around my feet brought me the conclusion that, I must finish this remembrance quickly and find a dryer way to enter the town.

MOMENTS LATER

Ah, this should do. Standing at the top of the mast. Holding a position reserved for people, whom like me, are confident. Legs spread apart, head held high, just like deas ol' dad taught me. "You must hold the appearance of the definition of poise", at least that's what I think he said, oh we're here.

I jumped off the boat onto the dock. Stride, stride, stride. That's what he said. I laughed. That's not it, that's what I said to Giselle.

Trying to continue on my little rampage, an older graying man, turned towards me. He looked a little tiffed and I hadn't even done anything yet. Why me?

"What - hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock."

We both looked at the sunken boat. Its sunken why must I pay for little miss?

"And I shall need to know your name", he finished.

My name? That could cost me some trouble. Hmmmm, "What d'ye say to three shillings... and we forget the name?"

He looked at me a moment, and closed his book, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

He let me continue on my way. Thank GOD! Walking by his little pathetic stand I noticed a pouch. Picking it up to jingle it a little, there was change! Superb! Well mine now.

And I continued on my way to Port.

_Norrington Promotion Ceremony_

**Ashley's point of View**

My, it's a hot day. Fanning myself profusely I watched as the ceremony progressed.

"Two paces march! Right about face! Present arms" Soon to be Commodore Norrington walked to unsheathe his marvelous sword. The light bouncing off it brightly and beautifully.

_On the Docks_

**Jack's point of View**

I was singing quietly to myself and twirling my effects I walked happily onto the streets and back down another dock, to get my 'helpful get me there quick' boat.

'I'm going to get my Pearl, I'm going to get my Pearl, Yes I am', I sang cheerfully in my head of coarse. I continued to hum, stopping straight away, Buggar! More people, I sneered. Turning around quickly hoping they wouldn't notice me I began up the stairs again.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." One called to me.

Closing my eyes, praying that if I couldn't see them they couldn't see me. However I heard the feet, turning around with a plastered smile I greeted them. I honestly thought they'd all gone to that thingy. Well time to use my words.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Keep walking, keep walking, I reminded myself. But now they're going to notice me most indefinitely, I turned around to get some kind of explanation, "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

If that didn't get them off my back, maybe they would feel bad, cry and not see me steal the ship.

The skinnier one chose to answer my question, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

It's pathetic what people tell themselves. "It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a..." I shifted my gaze to one of there smaller ships, "a ship like that" I pointed to the Dauntless for their sake, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

The larger triangulaire man answered me this time, "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed."

HA! THE PEARL CAN! THE PEARL CAN! **"**I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast - nigh un-catchable..." I paused for emphasis, "The Black Pearl."

"Well...there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." The chubbier one said.

But the Black Pearl is a real ship. He was mean. I decided then and there I did not like the muffin like man.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship."

I like the skinnier one far more, that's safe to say.

"No, no it's not."

Ooh a bickering. Let's watch this play out, shall we.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" The mean one questioned.

Look interested, I repeated to myself.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

Well how does he know?

"Yes, I have." He persisted.

The larger man bulged his eyes dramatically as if he were in a play. I wanted to shout at him that he was not, but more along, he kept up with his pessimistic attitude, "You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

Amen, he is so evil.

Thinking it over he answered, "No."

"No." The other confirmed. Thinking it was over and looked at me with satisfaction.

I smiled.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Well he is determined, I'll give him that.

The two looked intensely at each other I thought it time to slip away. Moving quickly up the dock to the ship.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

Oh lord. I can still here them. It's as if they're an old married couple.

Looking back I saw the skinny one nod up and down optimistically, "No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor..."

Finally the shrieking of male voices stopped. Thank you Gods.

"Hey! You! Get away from there."

Well God that was mean. I opened my eyes to look at them.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship." I corrected. And I meant it, letting my hands glide over the spokes.

" What's your name?"

What was my name? Smik? Smak? Smoth? Ah, right, "Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

The mean one looked annoyed, "What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah. and no lies." The littler one jabbed his sword thing in my direction. Yes like that will scare me.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"I said no lies!"

The other one looked more confused, and shifted his eyes towards his friends, "I think he's telling the truth."

Muffin rolled his eyes and huffed, " If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." I pointed out, that seemed to have stumped them.

_The Fort_

**Ashley's point of View**

I was talking with Emily. She was rambling on about some woman who had the audacity to show her face after she gave herself away to one of the judge of the town to in a market avoid being arrested for theft. She was more upset with the judge and against his better lack of an 'upstairs mind" she said.

Ohh I can't breath.

I nodded constantly pretending to pay attention. I love her and all but I mean WILL!! Why must he call me by my last name? I call him Will don't I? Why must he impress my father? Please me! Please me! Impress me! Please?

"May I have a moment?"

I looked up at our newly announced Commodore. He was gesturing towards the terrace. I looked at Emily she gave me a sympathetic smile and walked away.Curse her. I don't want to deal with this now. I nodded my head, and smiled shyly a at the Commodore.

He led me to the platform to which looked out over the sea. He let go of my elbow and I walked shakily to a pillar like thing. Bracing my form against it so that I could try hastily to regain my breath. Fanning my face hurriedly.

"Uh, you look lovely, Ashley."

Why does he see it fit to call me by my given name. I certainly did not give the poor man permission. Still, keeping up appearances, I chuckled and continued to fan myself.

He continued, _"_I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I... must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh... a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Ashley."

WHAT? Suddenly, "I can't breathe."

"Yes, I... I'm a bit nervous myself." He kept going.

can't he see that I'm-

_On the dock _

**Jack's point of View**

"And then they made me their chief." I told the two gentleman named Mullroy who was the muffin meanie before and Murtogg who was the skinny one.

'Splash'

What the blighter was that? All three of us looked over to the water. A man started shouting, from the top of the battle fort. Soon I realized it was a women that fell.

"Will you be saving her then?"

Mullroy looked at me, "I can't swim", he said with a worried expression.

I glanced at Murtogg, he shook his head rapidly, "Pride of the King's Navy you are." I began stripping of my sword, gun, hat, coat and all my effects really. Giving them a stern look I said, "Do not lose these."

And with that I dived into the crisp blue water to save her.

I was swimming hurriedly trying to find her. I did, she was floating lifelessly to the bottom of the ocean. Using the rest of my strength to get to her, I swam faster. This is just what I need, to save a damsel. Grabbing onto her waist to pull her up I realized that her dress was weighing us down. Reaching to her corset I began to pull apart her dress, and quick, my oxygen level was dropping. Severely. Finally freeing her of the dress I brought us to the welcoming of air. Taking a deep breath I began to swim us both back to the dock.

Reaching the dock I shouted to the men leaning over the side, "Move!" They didn't so I shoved them aside. They helped bring the girl on deck, and I got up went to her and cut her corset open so she could breath.

She began gasping for air. After she threw some up. That was gross.

Mullroy looked at me from on his knees, "Never would've thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." I smiled at the memories and glanced down at the pretty girl, and my eye caught onto a gold medallion hanging around her neck, "Where did you get that?" I asked picking it up in between my fingers.

She looked at me stunned and speechless.

Just then a snow covered mountain held out a sword at my neck. No wait it was a silly looking man, who still unfortunately held a sword at my neck.

"On your feet." He commanded.

I didn't appreciate that tone.

Just then a beautiful brunette like young women appeared in front of the girl I just saved. This girl was absolutely beautiful. Brown locks cascading down her back. Rare especially for such an occasion I assume she had just attended, but amazing, her eyes were sparkling, a shade of brown but beautifully shaped. She kept her gaze on her friend.

I cleared my throat and she looked at me. I smirked and sized her up her body. She rolled her eyes at me and continued to reach for her friend's hand.

"Ashley? Are you alright?"

The girl I presumed as Ashley looked at me and then her friend, "Yes, I'm fine."

The other astounding beauty helped her up before she was taken hold of by a dignified looking man that covered her in a large drench coat.

He took in the fact that one of his watchmen was holding her corset he gave them a from and Murtogg pointed to me. Rat. Just then the man looked at me, "Shoot him!"

What?

"Father!" The girl Ashley shouted.

Good to know that she wasn't the girl I wasn't interested in. Otherwise her father would already have pre conceived notions about me.

Ashley, looked pleadingly at her gorgeous friend.

He friend, smiled slightly and then turned to the mountain with an exasperated look, I think I was going to like her, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill her rescuer?"

Oh so he was the Commodore but who was this angel?

He looked at her with a rude face. I think I could take him. He answered her tightly, "No I suppose I do not. I believe thanks are in order"

He went to shake my hand well, no harm in that. As I was shaking his hand smiling at the ravishing brunette he pulled up the cuff of my sleeve to reveal my pirate brand. Damn him.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

I smiled sheepishly and looked at the girl, she smiled and quickly hid her smile with her hand. She looked excited at me being a pirate. This little trip could turn out after all. I looked at the blushing girl again when I heard the most distinct- 2 words

"Hang him."

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." The Commodore looked at me again and pulled the sleeve further up my arm to reveal my tattoo, "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship...Captain." That was rude.

I smiled again, " I'm in the market as it were."

The stunningly attractive young women giggled at my statement. I looked at her and smiled genuinely.

We were sharing a moment when my new, stupid, _friend_ Murtogg decided to speak up, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir."

I couldn't believe it, he gave MY THINGS to the icky Commodore. Smiling was all I could do. Didn't want to progress my death date.

The Commodore took my things with no care, " No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north", He looked at me, smiled and made a girlish laugh. He shut it quickly and unsheathed my sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood."

I smiled masking all the anger that boiled from within my person.

"You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Clenching my teeth I smiled. That kind of stung but I released my jaw, "But you have heard of me."

That wasn't a smart thing to say. He looked at me briefly with annoyance and pulled me along the dock.

The Ashley girl shed her father's coat and followed the Commodore, "Commodore, I really must protest."

The other young women followed him hotly as well, "Myself as well, this man has done nothing wrong but save our dear Ashley's life."

The Commodore continued to ignore her, his co-navy man fumbling with the shackles on my wrists, "Carefully, Lieutenant."

The beautiful women marched right up and got into the Commodore's face, "Pirate or not this man saved her life."

The Governor walked up to Emily, and lightly placed a hand on her arm pulling her from the view of the Commodore to stand by him, "Emily you are like a daughter to me, however this does not concern you, stay out of this, do you understand?"

She looked outraged and didn't mind showing it. They would either reprimand her for such un lady like behavior or she will leave to be free. Either way I admire her astounding passion, "He saved her life!"

The Commodore looked at her and sighed with annoyance, "Miss Langley, this does not engage you, and one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

I snorted, "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

He looked upon me with vengeance, " Indeed."

His little side kicked moved away from me, "Finally", I threw my irons around Ashley's neck and pulled her close to me

The Governor seemed concerned, that meant my little plan was working. He shouted, "No, don't shoot!"

I spoke loudly, "I knew you'd warm up to me, Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" I waited for the Commodore to hand me my effects, Once he did I hald the gun to Ashley head. "Ashley. It is Ashley isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann", she hissed.

Well, "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." She turned to me and I looked at her pretty face admiring the view, "Now if you'd be very kind." She started to strap on my sword, put on my hat. I began to think of my escape I would take that pillar and swing around landing up their and running for the hills there on, good. WHOA! She was tightening my belt, nearly missing my magnet to the young girls, "Easy on the goods, darling." I need those.

She looked on me with disgust, "You're despicable." Well good to know I was in with the friend.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, Beautiful", I winked at the other girl, Emily I think her name was, she turned away blushing, yup, I have it. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" With that I pushed away Ashley and made an escape. Swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

The Governor shouted at his fort men, "Now, will you shoot him?"

The Commodore shouted twice as loud, "Open fire!"

HA! HA! I laughed in my head, they kept missing me. Then suddenly I noticed I was in the air, I started to scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I flew down the rope with my chains, landed on the ground with a the and began running as fast as I could.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	4. The Duel

**

* * *

**

THE DUEL 

Nothing Disney is mine...

**Jacks Point of View**

Wooooo. Finally. Slipping quickly from behind the iron like man, who was actually iron I slipped into a shop of some kind. After entering I looked around and there was a plump man lying in a chair, half dead by the look of it. Well better to be safe than be sorry.

Walking towards him I poked him. Hmmm, nothing. Walking away and turning around, "Whoa!", and yet nothing. Interesting. Well, no need to dwell on the past.

Now to find something or magigger to get these, I wiggled the shackles on my hands. Looking around to find something, I noticed a hammer. A ha! Picking it up to try and get these damned things off. Must I say it didn't work.

Looking around, I noticed this was some kind of blacksmith shop. Don't Blacksmiths make hand cuffs? If so can't they build some kind of anti-hand cuffs? Ughhhh, must I always go through with this drama? Trying to find something, my gaze fell on a donkey. A donkey?

Hmmmmmm, heating the metal rod, until it was orange fire red I poked to the donkey. Throwing the rod to the side, I threw up my shackles so that they were drawn over a spoke attached to two pieces of machinery. Wait. I instructed myself. Wait, patience. Oh damn it WORK!

'Clu-clink'

Aha! Victory, as always. Removing my arms from the upward position I had a suspicion I had a silly smile on my face. No doubt I did.

'Click'

Uh oh. Run. Finding somewhere quickly to hide I went, to well, hide.

Looking from behind my safety wall, I noticed a young man walk in. A young man indeed. With his poorer clothing and his tightly well kept hair I noticed him shut the door silently behind him. It's apparently obvious that men were supposed to sleep in the blacksmith shops. Huh? Who would have known.

He immediately noticed the distraught donkey. He walks over to him swiftly and pet the animal in a soothing way. That was a bit odd, I find. Shrugging out of his jacket he walked over to the three quarters dead man.

"Right where I left you." He talks to semi dead men?

He left to walk over to the table which minutes earlier occupied my attention with its non working hammer.

"Not where I left you." Odd. Yes, confirmed who speaks to tools?

Going to scratch my head I realized my hat was not resting upon it. MY HAT! Where did I put it? Where did I- the table.

Looking over at the young man whom looked strangely familiar I noticed him staring at _my_ hat! He was about to touch it. Never.

I could reach for it, no, unsheathing my sword I hit his hand with it and stepped out of the shadows.

" You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

My he's bright and yet still, "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

He looked at me with disgust, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

That was rude, well always keep up the face, "Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me..." He seemed to have no trouble understanding me so I turned. Absolutely ready to walk away when this _boy_ grabs a near by sword and brings it close to me, a threaten if you will, HA! "Do you think this wise, boy" Yes I emphasized that point, "- crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann."

Ms Swann? Ms. Swann? Was she the pretty young girl? No, well she was pretty and developed, no… umm… Miss Swann. Ah yes the drowning girl. Did I threaten her? I ran, I jumped, I had a young women pressed close to me, that was fun, I was staring at the other women's bosoms' no wait back up, I had a young women pressed to me…because….I'm attractive? Yes but that wasn't it, uhhhhh, oh I had shackles around her. There we are, I smiled "Only a little."

If he wanted to play a game, then I would play cette game, caressing my sword against his, we began to parry, "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here;" I moved, he stepped to the other side, "Very good. Now I step again. Ta." Alright game over.

I sheathed my sword and walked up to the door, the boy looked dumbstruck, he probably was but I was leaving so…… I was walking up the stairs when the young lad threw, yes THREW a sword at my head! Ok, well maybe not necessarily my head but in that general direction. Lucky as I was the sword hit the door, either he has terrible aim, or amazing accuracy. I'll pick…… terrible aim. So I looked at him, not much but a look of annoyance. I irritably smiled at him and began to pull the sword out of the out of his door. A courtesy to him might I add, he would attract no costumers with swords hanging out of his doors. But pulling out the blade was very difficult. Frustrated I started wiggling it. Didn't work. So naturally using all my strength the supposed getting the sword out of the door turned into me jumping up and down to get it out.

No triumph, "That is a wonderful trick... except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." HA I win…yet again.

Just then he pulled out a heated steel rod, DAMNIT. Why today?

I pulled out my sword and we started to fight, I did a few amazing tricks that dear old daddy taught me, him well he was okay. Jumping up onto a spiny thing that held numerous rocks I asked, "Who makes all these?" Looking pointedly at all these dangerously enticing swords.

He broke his concentration but for only a moment, "I do! And I practice with them... three hours a day!"

Wow, sad, sad times we live in, does this port have no entertainment anywhere, "You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Looking down to his, well supposed man-ish area or well, you know, place to make sure he was, from what I could see I couldn't tell.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

IT! IT! What am I? Did his parents not instruct him on gender, or because he does not have one does he find it hard to tell whether you are woman or man. I in fact am man. Pirate or not.

Well now it's a fight to the death, jumping onto a crt to show him up he jumped on as well. Ughhhhhh, copy cat. HE stayed that way awhile, balancing each other out on the cart. Trying desperately not to fall. Well I wasn't trying but I think you could tell he was. Cleverly he hooked one of the irons on my wrist into his blade, and threw it in the air so that it could be embedded on a beam above. I wrinkled my nose at him.

Well, time to teach him a lesson, hitting the beam beneath me, it hit him, thrusting him onto the ground. Yet another point to me. I smiled at him, using all my body weight to get the blade of his knife out of the wood and I did, fortunately I fell on my back just as the boy was climbing back on and he flew into the air. I smiled largely. But the incompetent lad cut a heavy sack, which in turn fell onto the cart and forced me into the air. Well, what goes around comes around.

I jumped up onto a beam, the one opposite him and began to parry again, jumping back and forth we did on the beams, until he knocked my sword out of my hand. Think fast. I jumped down, doing a flip like thing on the beam and he jumped as well. And even though it seemed as if God was not on my side, he was merciful enough to help me fall- I mean land near the fire. And next to the fire was the sand, hmmmmmm? He jumped down to hurt me and I lifted the sand bag to point it in his direction. I blinded him temporarily. Giving me enough time to pull out my pistol to aim it at him.

He was clearing his eyes, "You cheated!"

Well, hello, "Pirate!" as if it wasn't obvious.

Hearing noise, we both turned our attention to the door. Great, I was wanted by everyone today. I looked back at him, "Move away."

"No."

Oh so heroic. "Please move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Oh stop with the dramatics, please. I was agitated and it showed, "This shot is not meant for you."

**Will's point of view**

His shot was not meant for me? Well, then sir, why are you threatening me with it. Puzzling over that fact I looked up to find Mr. Brown, my director, hit the mongrel on the head with his bottle of alcohol.

_It _fell unconscious.

Just then the door flew open, and in marched Norrington's men. One soldier shouted, "There he is. Over here."

Do not take offence but we can all here you, there is no need to shout. However if I was going to get the praise perhaps I could receive the eye of Ashley's father.

Mr. Norrington walked in all proper with his men, "Excellent work, Mr. Brown."

What?

"You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive", he finished.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown answered.

Lifting my eyebrow and the corners of my mouth in a of coarse this would happen to me fashion, I was not noticed. Truly though what did I expect I do all the work and never get the credit. Not that that bothers me, I do not want praise for everything, from everyone, just one. If I could be recognized for only a second by Ashley….or her father then I would be happy.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." Mr. Norrington looked down at the pirate, "Take him away."

I looked at the pirate, as much as I loathed him, I'd wager my right leg he has no trouble being recognized and noticed by women he lusts over, even though I do not lust but pine, not that I wanted attention that way. Just, ughhh I dunno.

I might as well get over this silly dream, it would and will never happen. For me. That is.

**Jack's Point of view**

Would they not shut it!!!!!! Laying there against the cold, cobblestone wall, with my hat drawn over eyes. I tried to look like I was sleeping. Needless to say they didn't care and I was bothered by there constant bickering towards a mutt. Like it could understand them.

One of the older men, was whistling and waving a bone at the dog, the damned dog which held the keys to these stupid cells, "Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on."

That was it, " You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move", I drawled.

The prisoner looked at me fierce fully as he turned his head sharply, "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

I would have but there is no place to go.

**Emily's point of View**

I love these pants. They are so much more better, or as a lady should say more unproblematic than a dress. Not that any lady, except for me would dare to wear pants.

I turned walking a slightly less traveled path to Ashley's house. Today was eventful and I needed to talk. I mean fist Norry was there and he was…yah, he deserves no words, but then there was that pirate. Handsome as the devil he was.

Climbing up the trellis to her bedroom window, something I had done since I was 8. I mounted cautiously her window and hid behind the curtains, while I waited for her help to leave. Lucky girl, she still gets tucked in, not that I couldn't as well, but I prefer to go to bed myself and than climb out my windows to hers. Not that the trip was that long. Especially if I took a horse.

I could faintly make out the voices of Ashley and her maid Estrella.

"There you go, Miss," Estrella must have put a warmer of coal in her bed or something like that, _"_ Good night"

I heard the door shut behind her, and I hoped out.

'Gasp!'

That was hardly necessary she knew I was coming over, "Really Ashley."

"It still alarms me when you do that."

I shrugged my shoulders and flopped down on her bed, stretched out, and lied my head on her calf.

We remained in silence for a while. Her looking over at me occasionally waiting for me to say something I suppose.

I looked up at her, well now was a good a time as any to bring it up, "Well, I suppose it was trying day for you, I imagine."

First her being threatened by the gorgeous, attractive pirate. And then the whole, somewhat gross Norrington thing.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

Ewwww I didn't mean that. If I wanted to talk about the old man, well, middle aged, snobby, up tight _man _I would have brought it up. You think she would know me after knowing each other since we were born.

"Iccccccccckkkk. That's must be devastating, but no I meant you being threatened by that devilishly handsome pirate."

She rolled her eyes at me, as if I were insane for saying suc things, "Oh, lord in heaven, Emily."

"What was it like, oh please tell me. What was it like to be held by him?" It was an innocent enough question, but I wanted every detail, the feel of his hands, the smell of his breath, the texture of his hair. Everything. It's not everyday a pirate comes to town and shows up every single man that lives here. Of coarse I would only tell Ashley this.

She looked at me and wrinkled her nose, shaking her head disappointedly at me, "Emily, it was terrifying, why must you be so excited?"

Why must I be so excited? Uhhh, "Because he's a pirate. The most dangerous of them all, and Captain Jack Sparrow for that matter. He's brilliant, he's-"

"Emily you're trying my patience. She pinched the bride og her nose and closed her book, "It was terrifying."

Terrifying to feel excited? What did she mean? I don't understand, Raising my voice to a slightly higher octave, "On a brighter note the Commodore proposed." Hopefully my sardonic tone was evident. I really didn't like him, he was constantly admiring Ashley. Let her be. She loves Will and he her, although she may not know it, he needs to. Oh and he's just-ughhh, "Fancy that." I rolled my eyes and turned over dramatically on the bed to face her.

"Miss Langley hold your tongue. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying."

I looked at her with distorted, and frightened eyes, gesturing my agreement by sticking my index finger inside my mouth and gagging, " I'm sure." I took a pause, "Well, William Turner, he's turning into something fine, I must say."

Not great but great enough, I mean better than most on this dreaded port.

She looked at me pointedly, "Emily do your parents know you speak like that, you're a lady, act like one", she snapped at me.

Well, that was rude.

"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. I was just saying how you both seem fond of one another."

"Miss Langley, that will do, now shoo before your father goes mad looking for you." She waved her hands towards the window.

I got the hint, "Alright, Miss Swann, now that we are using formalities, I will be on my merry way." I gestured wildly, repeating a huge mocking bow as I walked dramatically towards the window.

"Good. Goodnight." Her eyes bulged at me, fakely feigning anger.

I smiled, "Goodnight. Sweet dreams…. about ravishing Turner." And with that I jumped a good few feet to the ground.

I could hear her ground, "Emily."

I chuckled as I walked back to the path to my horse.

As I walked rode back to

_[in the jail_

**Jack's point of view**

'Bang!'

Cannon fire!

Removing my hat from my eyes I rushed to the tiny window.

"I know those guns searched out the window, "It's the Pearl." My hands clung to the bars.

Through My peripheral vision I noticed the other jailers look out the window as well. One prisoner spoke up as well, "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

That's stupid.

I rolled my eyes at him, "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

I'm sorry was he a dote, my lord, no survivors, that's a joke, I chuckled, still clinging to the bars.

**Ashley's Point of View**

I woke to the sound of screaming, jumping out of my bed I ran to the window. Looking out on the town I noticed it in ruins. People were running from my father' house, screaming. The town was on fire.

I ran out of my room, and to the stairs to find someone. Anyone. To help. My father was safe it was my job to make sure everyone else was.

As I was running down the stairs the door was knocked on, my butler went to open it. Obviously it was a pirate attack, "Don't!"

He opened the door.

A pirate pulled out his pistol, "Hello, chum." He shot him right there. After that pirates swarm into the house, the skinnier one looked at me, "Up there!"he pointed hid finger.

Another pirate shouted at me, "Girl!"

I ran upstairs to my room, that had to be safe. I can't believe it.

AS I was running Estrella pulled me into my room and locked the door. She was in a panick, "Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you."

" What?" What did she mean? Kidnap me? What could I possible have?

"You're the Governor's daughter." She went on.

I guess it made sense. My father was rich. However that was beside the point I had to get everyone to the fort, check on Emily and possibly get will to help me. There was no time to worry I had to be strong for everyone. "They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort."

She ran.

To of the pirates came in as the maid ran out, I had to distract them. Thinking quickly I grabbed the bed warmer that was placed under my sheets and hit the skinnier one in the face.

He looked up at me with a scary gleam in his eyes. Through all my years of dreaming about pirates not once did I think it would go like this? My romantic notions were far to different.

He gave me a mean smile, "Gotcha!" He shouted as he caught me. Thinking quickly I emptied the searing hot coal on his face. I felt bad, but I had to escape, I valued my life_. " _It's hot! You burned me!" He screamed trying to rid his face of the scorching, sweltering pain.

His friend yelled, "Come on!" as I was running. Tripping constantly over my own dress as I was flying down the stairs a pirate cornered me. I froze. It was over, I knew it, I was done with. When God was compassionate and a bomb came in through the house and blew into the side of the walls taking that opportunity I ran for the dinning room. I heard another thing crash. I couldn't be certain what it was but I didn't care. Safety was my priority. I ran into the room and slammed the door locking it. Looking around I found a sword. AHA! I pulled it off the mantel to realize it was only a display. Panicking now I ran into the closet.

"We know you're here, Poppet." On he spoke.

I could see them thought the shades of the closet door. My heart picked up speed quickly and my breathing quickened. I tried to steady it but I couldn't. It reminded me of the time when I would play hide and seek with Emily and Will, only this time if they found me it wasn't going to be pretend. IT was real. And I could die. They might quite possibly take my life.

"Poppet." He spoke again.

I thought I had slowed my heart rate but I was unsuccessful, it sped up more with each approaching step I saw.

"Come out... and we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

The gold? What gold? Unconsciously touching my pendant- MY PENDANT! My medallion, they must mean my pirate medallion. They can have it they can have it. Unless they want both some pirates were ruthless.

"Gold calls..." He repeated to me.

Suddenly the door flew open and their four biddy little eyes stared at me, "'Ello, Poppet."

Blank! Blank! Blank! " Parley!" Parley, pirate code! Parley. They can't hurt me negotiating tone, alright I'm fine.

"What?" They repeated stunned.

Obviously I was not supposed to know this, "Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain."

That was it, I didn't forget anything I hope. They stared at me, I couldn't help but feel slight pride in my sudden moment of cleverness, even in the moment.

"I know the code", the bigger one sneered at me.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." My chest was heaving. Please, please have pity.

"To blazes with the code."

They're going to kill me. I know it. This is it, I will not get to say goodbye to my father, my friends, Emily, Will, my house, my things. I don't have enough time.

"She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code." He smiled sadistically at me. I felt my heart stop. And my breathing faltered in my throat.

They were leading me to the ship, pushing forcefully. At least within the last few minutes of my life I had time to prepare my heart, I looked up suddenly looking around to make sure Emily was not there when I saw him. Will. He was fighting. I know now was not the time for my girlish fantasies, but he looked so brave. I shouted at him, maybe he would save me, "Will!"

His head jerked up and his gaze locked mine. H looked stunned, "Ashley"

My head was hit back to look forward at the road, but I had to see him, and I did just in time to see him be hit in the head, Emily rushed over to him, I went to shout her name but was thrust forward again. I heard her shout and that was it.

This is how everything was going to end.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. No Luck on Board the Black Pearl

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really really busy :s Anywho I finished this chapter, so that maybe you can forgive me. Thank you to all who reviewed for my story and I would also love to thank anyone who read my story through all the mistakes I made. I read over it last night and ow, that was bad, sorry. Anway...

* * *

**No luck on board the Black Pearl**

**Jack's Point of View**

Quickly I ran for cover. I didn't feel like being blown to bits by cannon obviously headed towards the fort. Quickly I got up from the cold, hard, cobblestone, because well it was…as I said…cold.

Standing up I realized the cannon had blown a hole to the cell right to me. RIGHT TO ME! Not in my cell, not my wall, no the cannon didn't choose to help me. It helped the annoying and irritating blokes next to me. NEXT TO ME!

AS IF to make matters worse, the scrawnier and most irksome man had to say, "My sympathies, friend, you've no manner of luck at all."

Yah like I didn't know that. Already. Obviously. Because I, at this point in time am fiercely aware of that tiny, little, HUGE hole. NEXT TO ME!

All the mongrels managed to crawl through the hole of their cell and escape. I mean I know I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I know I will be fine, but right now? The sun does not look too bright, and no not because it is not out.

Picking up the bone, in the cell next to me, an idea strikes me. The dog. The dog has the keys. Of coarse. Curiously I scrutinize the bone and start to whistle. I started to walk toward the front of the iron, caged, room.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." Not that I'm old. I've got the body of a 22 yr old male, so I've been told…and believe. Remembering I'd rather live to see the day I have eight women with me in bed, at once, I resume talking to the mutt, "Yeah that's me Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy."

My patience started to slip a while. I've been talking to a pet wolf, hound, thing, for approximately 10 minutes. Luring it to me. Honestly you think someone with my charm could attract a pup. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur.-"

'BANG!'

NO!

The hound quickly and hurriedly ran away. I was so close. So close. Why me? _"_No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Come back. Come back. I need you. I pathetically outstreatched me arm.

'CRASH!'

Looking up the stairs I notice a pudgier and slightly meaner guard fall down the stairs. He looks dead. Continuing to look, I notice he is dead. I frowned…lovely.

My eyes are staring a blankly into the wall, focusing on the black shadows descending. Why are shadows black? Couldn't they be blue or orange…or scarlet? I love scarlet. In fact I love her loving me.

"This ain't the armory."

What was that?

Looking towards the two men coming down the stairs, I gaze at my old mates. Twigg and Koehler. Koehler put a bit of weight on and looks like he needs a scrub.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow." Koehler says. Most definitely needs a scrub and possible a shield. It looks like the years haven't been kind to him. His scraggly, shaggy state of dress, is common but not appealing. His dead hair hanging around his horrid face. Yes I believe the years have changed him.

Ew, what was that? Looking down I realize I was spat on. That was very rude to say the least. Twigg was sneering at me. I can see that his manners have stuck with him. His horrid, blond, dreads framing his awful face instead of hiding it, which is least to say the best of his sights. Unfortunately for him, I must say.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

At least I don't look like a dead sea serpent.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Oh that outa get them. I smiled slightly at my own fortune…and wit.

They didn't seem too interested in my smart mouth. Koehler reached for me and grabbed my throat. His skeletal arm shimmering in the moon. Seeming as if every un-skinned part of him basked in the yellow light. Making him not only look dead and cursed but demonic.

"So there is a curse." I thought as much, "That's interesting." I turned my head to achieve a better angle at his internal carcass. Assessing as much as I could. Suddenly a quick and brief thread of relief ran through my body. I knew what it was for. It was for not being an undead likes them… well fate seems in a charming spirit.

"You know nothing of Hell." Koehler spat at me. Tightening his hold on my beautiful and precious neck, and then releasing quickly to turn and leave.

I looked up seeing them hurry up the stairs.

Twigg didn't seem to talk too much, maybe he was scared of Koehler, or maybe……oh never mind, I saw their cursed corpses and that was something I thought I'd only heard. Well, I guess not all tales are best lest left alone.

I stared at the long, drafty staircase, "That's very interesting."

**Ashley's Point of View**

This all stared ahead of them as if possessed, the thought ate at me to the core of my being. Was this my last night of freedom? Of life? Would they kill? Surely not, I reasoned, but somehow I had no confidence to not doubt my doubt, if you will.

My mind was racing. Father? Is he dead? A signal of sanity washed over me, of coarse he wasn't. I knew it. Call it woman's intuition, I knew. Besides he was at the fort with the Commodore, he was fine.

Whoa.

Ok, Ashley, only a wave.

I looked at all their faces. They all continued to stare ahead. Then I saw it. The great, large, black ship. The black ship it which I'd seen from the crossing from England. The ship from which I can only assume blown the ship Will was voyaging on to bits. WILL!! Was he alright!! I only last him. Will!!...EMILY!!

EMILY!! Where is she? Breathing deeply from my nose I imagined all her ways from possible escape. She would-

Excuse me! I looked up to notice one of the fascinatingly, filthy pirates yanking my arm. He wanted to pull me to the ship. Way up there. I looked up again. It was at least 45 feet from where we were on the water. OH NO!!

Screwing my eyes shut I could feel my stomach turn with anticipation for being hurled into the air. And the anxiety in my brain was not disappointed. I could feel the vertigo in the air.

I never thought I'd be happy and overly joyed to feel my feet firm on a pirate ship. And I was ultimately happy. That is until he came to greet us.

A large man, darker skinned with little gold beads embedded into his skin, he strided towards me and the pirates holding me captive. "I didn't know we was taken' on captives."

The fatter of two pirates who initially stepped forward to speak to the giant man said, "She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa."

Quickly I jolted out of the grip of some of the pirates to explain my standing with the huge, frightening man, not that I'd let him know it. "I am here to negotiate ",I didn't even to get to finish my phrase because the large man, took a whip to my face with his forearm.

The pain was terribly overwhelming but I would not cry. I vowed that to myself, I would not be a weak woman. Tenderly I brought my hand to the right side of my face. To try and hold some comfort to it. My eyes were watering but I was angrier for being scorned. I turned my head sharply and glared at the _man_.

Gruffly and poorly he spoke, "You will speak when spoken to."

I saw him bring up his arm again. I seared my eyes tight expecting the damage to come yet again to my face, however it did not come. I looked up at the man and saw another behind him with a hand on the larger man's wrist.

"Ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Spoke the other pirate. Who was the least to say dressed. Adorned in the traditional gear or a scallywag and buccaneer. He had on a large, flimsy hat, and was dressed in boots and a long drench like coat.

The darker man answered him quickly. "Aye, sir", taking his arm away ashamed and hard. Ashamed that his superior had caught him, I suspect. I had only left to assume that the shorter man was their Captain.

The other smaller but none the less condescending one turned to me, "My apologies, Miss."

What was his name? Ummm, I could possibly refer to him as Captain. Or you. No that would do me any good. Umm Captain…Barbara? Hahaha… no. Ummm Captain Barbie? Captain Barbo? Captain………Barbossa? That's it.

I put on my bravest face and step forward again, cautiously may I remind you. No need to have my face hit again. Agily I approached the captain, I still had vigor in my voice, "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal"

He looked at me offended first but then he smiled, and chuckled quietly. Gesturing largely to all the other pirates he said, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" He was still smiling.

"I want you to leave and never come back."

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted saying them. I sounded foolish which is probably why everyone who was occupied on the ship laughed. Captain Babara even through back his head back to laugh at me. It was a tad rude I thought.

The Captain looked at me mocking forgiveness and spoke quickly, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." I stared at him, "Means "no.""

I was offended. I. KNEW. WHAT. IT. MEANT. I was only surprised he did, by god he thought I was stupid. The nerve. Very well then, two can play this game of wits, "Very well. I'll drop it." The medallion was in my hand the entire time and now was my moment to prove I meant business. I dangled the gold shimmering plate over the side of the ship.

Captain Barbossa looked at me menacingly for a mere second before smiling, " Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us?" I arched my eyebrows; I sang softly in my head, I know something you don't know. He turned his head to look directly at me, "Why?"

Was he stupid? Was he lame? Was he dumb? Did he not think for a moment of how I could come to such an article? I was frustrated when I answered him, "It's what you've been searching for. I recognized this ship. I was with my beat friend when I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

He looked upon me for a moment, thoughtfully, "Did ya, now?"

Well if he was going to be difficult, "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it", my voice raised a notch to accommodate one that was sweet and prissy. I dropped part of the chain, and every single pirate lurched forward, every single one. I think I like this feeling of control. It's like dangling a carrot in front of a horse.

"Ah," Captain Barbossa chuckled evilly,_ "_You have a name, Missy?"

"Ashley" good one Ashley you answered too quickly, now what are you going to say, they want you for ransom "...Turner." Hmm, doesn't sound half bad. "I'm a maid in the Governor's household." The pirates all quietly laughed, that's frightening, however I curtsied.

I saw Captain Barbossa's upper lip turn into a curled snarl, "Miss Turner...?"

Oh no! What did I say!? What's wrong?

The chubbier pirate whose name I learned was Pintel whispered, "Bootstrap."

I kept my eyes focused on Barbossa but strained my ears to hear him, and sadly I had no clue what he was talking about.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?" he asked me.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." I answered swiftly. I did steal it though, but now was not the time to think of that.

The Captain outstretched his arm and laid his hand out straight, palm up, indicating for me to hand over the trinket, "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

I couldn't tell whether he was being truthful or not, although he did seem genuine. Cautiously I handed him the medallion and smiled he smiled at me, gave it to his adorable pet monkey, "Our bargain?"

The snide wanker walked away from me, shouting orders, "Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."

I rushed over to him, I could feel the cool wind seeking refuge in my skirt, they were trying to slow me down, but this man was in for a wrath, let me tell you, "Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-"

The Captain turned sharply to address me, annoyance in his voice. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations or our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."

WHAT!?

How could he?!

I didn't have much time to think of that before they brought me away, to the jail cell, I'm assuming was their brig. I was thrown in roughly. I went to the furthest corner away from anything. It was cold and wet and not my cup of tea. Some adventure.

**Emily's P.O.V**

"_I want you Emily"_

_I giggled. Another strapping young gent came up and grabbed my arm, "Nay Emily. Say you'll be mine?"_

_I giggled again, how could I say no?_

_Alright two young gents. Both officers in the navy. Both handsome and young. Both extremely…wow._

"_Emily?" They both asked._

"_You know what I say?"_

"_What" They both answered. Wow, I just love how they hang off my words. And together at that._

"_I say all us three go for a tumble", I smiled brightly, nodding my head, like a maniac I was sure._

_They looked at each other, then turned to me and smiled. The taller one, started to unbutton his trousers, the stronger one followed suit with his shirt._

"_Wait for me!" called a voice. I removed my gaze from the boy's trousers to see Will running to me._

"_Ummm" I looked down again the boys, "No it's ok. You're not really needed here."_

_He started to unbutton his trousers as well, "but I want to."_

_I could feel my eyes bulge, "NO!"_

_"Emily I want you."_

_"NO. YOU. DON'T!"_

_"YES. I. DO!"_

_I looked over to my gentlemen soldier, "But that would be strange and I..I- I want them." I jerked my head._

_"But I want you."_

_He grabbed my shoulders. The other two blokes were waiting for him to go away, I was scared out of my mind and the sky turned gray-_

"Emily please get off of me."

I could hear Will. Well, I could feel my body on top of a soft body, and I could feel ragged breathing. Oh dear god, not with Will. I opened my eyes quickly fearing what my result would be. I was relieved to find that I was indeed lying on his chest, but in the middle of the street, surrounded buy ugliness, that was the pirate raid. And the sun was blue. Which meant it was only a dream. Oh thank God.

I pushed myself off Will, "Oh, sorry, Will."

He looked at me with gratefully; it wasn't until I pushed all my body weight upon my right arm that I looked around frantically and noticed what was missing, "WILL! They've taken Ashley! They've taken her!"

He looked calmer than I was but I could see the fear in his eyes. He could no longer hold my gaze and so he lowered his head to look at the scruff on my britches, "I know."

Well if you know so much, **"**What are we to do?" My anxiety would no longer hold, and even sitting here for a few minutes was a few minutes we lost in saving my bestest and dearest friend.

Will looked at me dramatically and stood, he offered me his calloused hand, "We are to talk to Norrington."

As much as I hated the old stiff he was indeed our only answer for right now. Will immediately released my hand as if my hand had scorched his. I knew he was conservative but his customs were bordering on rude and they offended me. Not that I should mind because I am a……well whatever I am I know the sailors like to call me tight arse when I go to the tavern, if only they were complimenting me, it also had a different meaning, that I find that a tad insulting. However I briskly walked ahead of Will. Norrington, here we come.

Needless to finding the dear old Commodore was not a difficult task. A) Because Will and I were nearly running to find him and B) he was in a wide open space at the fort.

I was just about to my dramatic entrance when Will threw me behind him and ran in, "They've taken her. They've taken Ashley."

Norrington barely looked up, once he saw Will he looked back down at his map instantly, "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

The uniformed man named Murtogg stepped forward form his post towards William. No way in hell was this damn man going to touch Will, if he was to remove anyone it would be us both or the neither of us.

Besides, me being the lady, I'm sure that would vary in many opinions, but it mine it would forever remain the same, was going to let them know to get their arses moving, "We have to hunt them down. We must save her."

Mister Stuffy pants rolled his eyes at me. Like I couldn't see. Idiot. He removed his eyes form his map to wildly gesture to me that I had to leave, saying as politely as he could I'm sure he ground out, "Miss Langley, please remove yourself at once."

He gestured his hands a bit and two more soldiers came forward to cease me. I was going to claw my way into helping Ashley so help me God- "What? Why?" I swung my hand around to give Norrington a good right hook, but Will pushed me behind him.

Norrington saw this and sighed. He was provoking me and no one cared, the nerve I out to- "You are not part of this conversation, you are a women, return to do your baking and such. I understand Ashley is your greatest friend but this matter is reserved for naval personal only. Go run home to your father and inform him that as Captain we need him for when we are leaving in a few days then do some baking with your mother. "

That was it. If someone was going to remove the stick from his arse, it was going to be me, if only to hit him with it later. I could feel my lip curl over my upper teeth. The Governor did not looked impressed, probably not with me, but I was going to pretend it was Norrington. Using all my strength I pushed in front of Will, only for him to very easily push me back behind him.

"We must save her." It looked like my energy gave him strength to have somewhat of a backbone. I've never heard him raise his voice in my life and I was proud of him. Some men enter into manhood through puberty. Not my Will, he had long passed that stage but I am glad to say he entered when it counted. Rescuing my Ashley.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." I was dumbfounded he had actually spoken. I moved back behind Will a bit more to avoid his scrutiny. Not that I really……cared. Ok this man was like my second father and although I do not agree with him, I was being a disappointment. A feeling I should be rather used to by now, I know. I was focusing rather intently on the sandy dirt that had accumulated near the toe of my foot.

I decided not to look at the men anymore.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did."

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Will sounded enthusiastic. I looked up to only have him turn around to me. I smiled at him to boost his confidence.

"No...The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course..." Norrington sounded bored.

"That's not good enough!" Will screamed it and I like many other people gathered around stared at him in shock. Inwardly I smiled.

Something moved in my peripheral vision. I looked to see Norrington remove the hatchet from the wood, holding it tauntingly hard. He swiftly moved over to Will and looked him in the eyes. With his free hand he grabbed Will and pushed him along, "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions." He dropped his voice but I had heard him, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Ashley." He thrust the hatchet back into Will's hand.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
